Finding Forever
by 00sammylynn00
Summary: Run! Fight! Do something! A voice in my head scram. I knew I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while those who had helped me and taken care of me were being killed. I Also couldn't run like a scared little child. I had no other option but to fight. My eyes darted from one monster to another, trying to decide on one I could kill without injuring myself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I sat in the forest, taking a break from running. My head pounded and my body ached. I knew I needed sleep, needed to rest but I couldn't let my guard down. I had to stay alert, had to keep myself protected. With a sigh I got back up, ready to stop running but a growl coming from the trees stopped me. I turned around and got in attack position, ready for a fight. But the second I saw what had made that noise I couldn't attack. There was a large wolf with human like eyes standing there in front of me.  
It seemed like forever that we stood there staring at each other though it was only a few minutes. I broke eye contact and went back into defense mode. I took a step back, not wanting to turn my back on the strange creature. I knew by it's size that it was not an ordinary wolf. A growl forced its way out of my chest and past my lips which were now pulled back.  
The wolf took one last look at me before it turned and ran. I rolled my ice blue eyes, deciding that the wolf was weak. Taking a deep breath I started walking, looking for a way out of this forest.  
It wasn't long before I found myself on a empty beach. The sand under my feet felt relaxing, calming. I'd always loved beaches, they had always been so soothing. I paced in the sand for a good hour or so before settling down enough to sleep.  
Looking around I found the perfect spot. There was a small area just big enough for me to lay that was surrounded by rocks. Curling up as tight as I could I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Run! Fight! Do something! A voice in my head scram. I knew I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while those who had helped me and taken care of me were being killed. I Also couldn't run like a scared little child. I had no other option but to fight. My eyes darted from one monster to another, trying to decide on one I could kill without injuring myself.  
It took me a minute but I found one. I knew her powers didn't work on me, giving me a slight advantage. But just as I started for her A large hand grabbed my arm. I turned, ready to attack but was glad I hadn't when I saw it was only my friend Ryan. "Run." He told me his voice cold and hard.  
I shook my head, watching him in disbelief. He was the one who had taught me to fight, had told me to never run from a fight. He had laughed at those too weak to accept the challenge of a battle. But now he was telling me to run, to leave them in their time of need. "I can't" I managed to choke out.  
"Leave or everyone who has and will die today will die for nothing. Hide and no matter what you do don't let them find you." He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Be safe." He told me, taking a step back.  
"Be careful" I told him in barely a whisper but I knew he would hear me. With one last look at those who cared for me, those who were fighting for me I turned and ran. I ran faster then I ever had before, knowing I had to put as much distance between me and them as I could as quickly as I could.

I woke with a start, feeling a hot large hand on my shoulder.  
"You can't sleep here." I pulled away quickly, turning towards who had woken me. There was a tall, muscular boy crouching on the rocks surrounding me. I stood and climbed back over the rocks , landing gracefully on the sand. I lifted my chin and raised a thin eyebrow.  
"Oh? And who are you to tell me where I can and can't sleep?"  
He looked at me confused, he was obviously not used to being talked to in this way. He just stood there watching me, not knowing what to say.  
I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, deciding to just walk away and ignore him. There was something different about him, something... familiar but I couldn't quite manage to place why.  
"Hey, wait!" He shouted after me. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. I gave a loud deep sigh before turning on him.  
"What do you want?" I let annoyance fill my voice, showing him I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  
"We got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry. Can we start over?" His voice sounded half apologetic and half pleading. When I didn't say anything he continued. "I'm Seth." He said with a smile holding out his hand.  
After a few seconds I gave into his goofy and charming smile, though I refused to take the hand he offered. "I'm Alexis."  
"Well Alexis, you are very beautiful. I was actually wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight."  
I looked at him with a smile trying to hold in a giggle. We had only just met and now he was asking me out on a date. I had never been on an actual date before, I'd never even been asked out.  
I knew it would break my rules but there was something about him. I knew I had to learn more about him, I had to get to know him. So with a half playful and half flirty smile I spoke, "I'd love to, meet me here at seven."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It had taken me forever to find a place to stay but I had finally found a small little inn on the edge of Forks until I could find a more permanent place to stay. It was already four so I only had a few hours before it was time to meet Seth at the beach and I didn't have a thing to wear. Looks like it was time for me to find a store in this little town.

After about two hours I had found a store and bought a few new outfits. I had an hour left when I got back to my room. I took a quick shower, washing what little bit of sand was left in my hair from the previous night away. After my shower I ran a comb through my hair and put on a bit of makeup, mostly just lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow with a touch of mascara.  
I was standing in front of the full length mirror smiling, pleased with my own reflection when an alarm on my phone went off. It was time to go meet Seth. I gave my own reflection one last smile before I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I watched the water dance around the ocean, always moving. I could sit, or stand, for hours just watching the waves crashing around. A smile played on my lips. I had never been more happy then when I was at the beach. I loved the feel of the sand under my feet, the scent of fresh water and the crisp ocean air. It was the perfect place to go whenever you needed to escape.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hide out here forever. They would find me if I stayed somewhere for too long. Ryan had taught me how to fight, how to run, how to hide. I had learned a lot while there. They had taught me a lot about the world, had taught me all about the supernatural. He is who had warned me about the Volturi, about why they would want me.  
Two hands came out of nowhere covering me eyes, though not quite touhing my skin. My heart stopped and my first thought was that they had found me already, they were here to take me. I grabbed the wrists of the person behind me, careful not to touch their skin, and flipped him over my head, causing him to land on his stomach. I quickly turned, twisting his arms behind his back, and I dug a knee in his spine.  
"Wha-" I started but quickly stopped to look at who I had just pinned under me. I quickly let go, jumping back. "I'm so sorry Seth. Instant reaction." I apologized, looking at the ground. I was embarrassed now and hoping he wouldn't be mad or hurt. But I was hoping most that he wouldn't realize my strength was more than human.  
But my worries about him being mad or hurt quickly disappeared when I heard a laugh escape his lips. "You just showed me something I've never seen a girl do before and you're apologizing. Seriously? That was awesome!"  
I gave him a confused look. Most the guys I knew would have been mad or at least a little hurt but instead he just laughed. Was I actually weaker than I had thought or was he just tougher than I had assumed? There was obviously something different about him and my curiosity was getting the better side of me.  
"I hope you're hungry." He said.  
"Starving." I lied. I wasn't really hungry but I hadn't eaten for awhile and his type of food was better than my other... option.  
"Good because I brought a bunch of food." He said as he took a few steps away. I noticed a picnic basket sitting on the sand and thin blanket sitting on top of it. He layed out the blanket and started unpacking the basket.  
I sat on the edge of the blanket and gracefully crossed my legs. "So Seth, tell me about yourself."  
"Hmm... I have a sister, I've lived here most of my life, and I'm a closet romantic so shh. Don't tell anyone." He said with a wink.  
A giggle escaped my lips. "Don't worry, everyone will know by the end of the week."  
He laughed and started to eat and then obviously trying to be impressive tossed a grape high in the air and caught it in his mouth. I just laughed. "Impressed yet?"  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nope, try this." I grabbed two grapes, both green, my favorite. I tossed them about as high as he had and then caught them both in my mouth. I smiled and ate them.  
"OK, now I'm impressed." He continued eating and we made small talk. "There's something different about you. I like it. You're not like most girls."  
I looked at the ground. I knew he didn't have any sort of double meaning behind it but I couldn't help but start to put my guard up. I couldn't let him in. I couldn't let him get to know me as well as the people had in the last place even though they weren't human. They still got hurt, all of them died for all I knew and it was all because of me.  
I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears back. I couldn't cry, not here, not now. I kept my eyes towards the ground and hid my face slightly behind my hair.  
"Something wrong?" Seth asked. I could hear the concern in his voice and he sounded like he really truly cared. But I couldn't tell him everything. He would freak and I'd have to leave this place and hide till him and everyone else around here were dead.  
"Nope. Everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I half lied. I did have a lot on my mind but everything was not fine, in fact everything was very far from fine, but it was too ... complicated to explain to him. I couldn't tell him about me or my 'family'. Sometimes I just wish I was normal, that I wasn't some kind of freak.  
"Well I'm always here if you need me." he said reaching his hand forward to brush the hair away from my face, but I quickly reached up and moved the hair away myself. I could feel the blush start to rise in my cheeks. He started to lean in but I pulled back and stood.  
"Wanna walk?" I asked with a smile, but it didn't hit my eyes. He seemed to notice but didn't say anything about it.  
"Sure." He got up and smiled at me, unlike mine his smile hit his eyes. His eyes were full of emotions and stories, full of happiness and excitement. But they were also nervous, cautious.  
We walked a few minutes before we started talking. He started telling me stories about him, his friends, and his sister. He told me about how his sister used to pair everything together, her dolls, the food in the fridge, the pillows on the couch. He told me about one time when they were all little they had gone to their aunts house and Leah had gone through her aunts room and tied everything into pairs with yarn she had found in the closet. They had never found the reason why she had done it though, not even she remembered.  
He went into a story about how he had tried to teach is teddy bear to fly by taping his sisters angel wings from Halloween to it and throwing it out the window.  
He started talking about his sister and all the great times they've had together.  
"What about you? do you have any siblings?" He asked after about an hour of story telling.  
"I wish. I've always wanted a brother or sister."  
After another hour of walking around the beach we had made our way back to where we had started.  
"I better go, I need some sleep before I go exploring the town tomorrow." I said with a smile.  
"I'll walk you to your car." He offered.  
We had reached my car in less then a minute. I was sad to see the night end but hopefully I would see him again.  
"Can I at least get your number before you disappear?" He asked pleadingly. I rolled my eyes but pulled a piece of paper and pencil out of my bag. I wrote the number to my cell and wrote my name then handed it to him.  
He opened the drivers side door for me. I turned to thank him only to find how close he was to me, how close his lips were to mine. Our eyes locked and for a second I saw a look that I had never seen in anyone's eyes before. He started to lean in to kiss me but I pulled away. I couldn't let him see that side of me. If I let him kiss me he would know just how different I am. I would be found by the Volturi in no time. I would never be free to live my life the way I wanted to.  
"Sweet dreams." He said as I slid into my car and he shut the door behind me.  
"Good night." I whispered as I pulled away, knowing he couldn't hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I woke with a soft smile on my face. It had been there since my date with Seth the night before. I had managed to keep from any physical contact with him, but I knew if I was going to stay here longer than a few days I could not keep from making any physical contact. It was hard enough to keep from letting him touch me last night. I didn't know if I could keep it up much longer.  
There was no sunlight shining through the slightly cracked window curtains. I knew I had a big day ahead of me. I had to meet the Cullens today and explain about myself the best I could. I knew that I needed their help. I had been told to go to them, that they would help those who needed help. Ryan had told me that if they had ever found me to go to the Cullens, to seek protection.  
It had been over a hundred years since the cullens had stood against the Volturi. After that day the Volturi had grown smaller. Quite a few of their members had seen them for who they really were that day and decided to leave the volturi. They were not as strong as they used to be, but they still had Alec and Jane. Until those two were out of the Volturi they would still be feared by many.  
I quickly shoved my thoughts about the Volturi to the side as I got out of the full size bed. After deciding on what to wear for the day I got in the shower. One I was clean and my hair dried I threw on my clothes along with a pair of ballet flats. Even though it was almost instantly cloudy it was summer, leaving the temperature warm.  
Just as I finished my makeup my cell phone rang. I dove across the bed, grabbing it. I didn't check to see who was calling before answering. There was a slight hope that it would be Ryan calling. I had been worried about him and though I knew that I would most likely never see or hear from him again there was still a slight hope.  
"Good morning." Seths voice came through the phone. Though it was not whos voice I wanted to hear the most I still smiled a bit.  
"Good morning Seth." I replied as I sat on the bed.  
"Can you meet me at the coffee shop in fifteen minutes?" He asked, his voice sounding hopeful and nervous.  
I knew I had to go and find where the Cullens lived today and had to introduce myself but I was kind of nervous about it. "Sure. What are we gonna do?" I asked, knowing I was putting off meeting the Cullens for a few hours.  
"It's a secret. But wear tennishoes or boots. " He said. I could hear the smile in his voice but I could tell he was still a little nervous.  
Before I had time to ask anymore questions the line went dead. I gave a slightly annoyed sigh before shoving the phone into my pocket. I looked through my small collection of shoes and found a pair of cowboy boots. I quickly traded my flats out for those before grabbing my purse and walking out the door.  
The coffee shop was just down the road so it only took about five minutes to walk there. There were about twenty people in there but that was it. There was no line which I was greatful for. I quickly ordered a honey vanilla chamomile tea while I waited for Seth. They quickly got me my tea and I paid just as Seth walked in.  
I walked over to him, a smile lighting my face. "So do I get to know what we are doing?" I asked, giving him slightly pleading eyes.  
"You ordered tea at a coffee shop?" He asked, obviously avoiding my question. I let out an annoyed sigh with an eye roll before following him out the door.  
He opened the passenger seat door of his car allowing my to gracefully slide in before he shut it behind me. He quickly got in on his side and started to drive. I wasn't sure where we were going and my curiosity was growing my the second. After about ten minutes of silence he finally pulled up into a parking lot.  
We got out and I followed silently behind him for a while before stopping. We were in the middle of the woods and I couldn't keep my curiosity controlled anymore. I was starting to get annoyed. "Look, if this is the part where you try to kill me in the woods and hide my body you've got another thing coming." I told him, my eyebrow raising slightly.  
Seth stopped and turned, a laugh escaping past his lips. "I could never hurt you. Trust me. I couldn't even if I wanted to. " He said with a smirk, though his voice had a slight serious tone to it.  
I gave a soft shrug before continuing to follow him through the woods. It was beautiful out here. The sky was cloudy but there was still some light finding its was through the leaves of all the trees. Everything here was so green and full of life. It was warm outside, though there was a slight breeze, making it the perfect temperature.  
Seth finally stopped as we hit a small clearing. There were a few logs that were obviously used for seats and flowers scattered all over the ground. It was truly beautiful out here. I took a deep breath. The scent of the flowers were strong. There was also another scent that was strong, though I was not sure how to describe it, if there were even words to describe it.  
He led me to one of the logs and I sat. He paced back and forth for a minute before sitting next to me, though his leg continued to bounce. "What is going on?" I asked, suddenly on alert now.  
"Well. There is something I have to tell you but I'm worried about scaring you off." He said, his voice showing that he was very nervous.  
I gave him a soft smile. " I don't scare easy." I told him, hoping to make him more comfortable.  
"Well..." He started, trailing off. " Have you ever heard of an imprint?" He asked, his voice was serious now, no joking tone to it.  
I shook my head softly, curious now. "No. What is it?" I asked with a smile.  
"Well it is an old legend about the quilute tribe around here. It is kind of like love at first sight but a lot stronger. Nothing else in the world matters but that person. Keeping your imprint safe and happy is the only thing that matters anymore. You would do anything for them, they are your entire world. They are your one and only love. There are no words strong enough to describe how much you love and care about that person." Seth said, looking down at his hands now.  
"To find love like that..." I said quietly under my breath. "Why are you telling me about this?"  
"Because you are my imprint. It is something I do not have control over. But please, before you say anything, or call me crazy I need to show you something. I need to show you what I really am. You have to promise that you will not tell anyone though." He said seriously, his eye staring intensely into mine now. "Promise?"  
I was not sure if I could say anything at the moment. His words had surprised me. I gave a small nod, telling him I would not tell anyone without having to actually say something. He walked away into the forest area where I could not see him.  
A moment later a large wolf came back through the trees. I jumped up, crouching into attack position, a his escaping through my lips. It took me a few seconds to realize this was the same wolf as the other night. I looked into the wolfs eyes and realized just how familiar they were. "Seth?" I asked softly.  
The wolf took a few cautious steps towards my before bowing his head low. I had known that there was something different about Seth. I just had not known that him also being part of the supernatural world was what was so different about him. I took a few steps towards him until I was standing directly in front of him.  
I slowly reached out my hand and ran it through the wolfs thick fur. The fur was soft, possibly velvet soft. That is not was shocked my enough to get me to jerk my hand back in surprise though. I had felt nothing, not a single ounce of pain. I had never done that before. I reached out again, trying to see if if was just a once in a lifetime thing. Once again I felt nothing as I touched the wolfs fur. My eyes grew wide with surprise.  
Seth slowly backed away before turning around and going back into the trees. A moment later he came back as a human. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. " He said. I could hear how worried and upset he was by the sound of his voice.  
"No you didn't scare me. I was just surprised. I already knew you were different, I just didn't know that you were from the same kind of world I am from. I was even more surprised though to find that you have no effect on my 'gift'. We have a lot to talk about." I told him. My voice was a little shaky from being surprised like that.  
I turned and sat back on the log with him following, sitting next to me. I took a deep, calming breath. I had no choice anymore, I had to explain everything to him. I could no longer keep it from him. He had shared his secret now it was my turn.

~I hope Y'all liked it. I will try to get the next chapter up within the next few days but I wont make any promises with Thanksgiving coming up in less than 48 hours. Please leave reviews. I want to know how Y'all feel about it so far. I am also open to any suggestions as to what you want to happen next.

~Lots of love, Sammylynn


End file.
